


Fixing the Broken

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Adoption AUs [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending (Avatar), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iroh adopts Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Iroh, Slavery, Take a guess on who sold Zuko into slavery to begin with, Torture, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Zuko knows he can't trust anyone but he's finding it harder and harder to not trust his newest Master who is also somewhat familiar to him.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Past Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adoption AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814809
Comments: 57
Kudos: 256





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this sort of dark fanfiction.

A young boy walks quietly down the street, his head bowed, and his hands folded neatly together. The place like always is overcrowded and loud, so no one notices the boy with a scar that is too thin and pale for it to be healthy, nor do they hear the jingles of the chains wrapped around the boy’s feet. It was just like how the boy liked it, with everyone busy, no one would bother him, and he could arrive back to his Master on time and avoid getting whipped. His Master never believed him when he explained why he was late, nor would he care. It was just an excuse to punish him even more.

Life for him wasn’t always this way; he remembered his earliest memory with his mother. He doesn’t remember the details, but he does remember actually being happy and the name his mother called him, Zuko…

He remembers his first Master; she was the nicest Master of them all. His first Master, Hama, told him about how no one loves him, that he had been sold into slavery, that no one wants him, that he’s pathetic, he’s a monster, he doesn’t deserve love, and that no one would save him. She worked him to the bone every day and would sometimes slap him when he firebent, but at least she didn’t beat him within an inch of his life or whip him till he falls unconscious. His next Master, Long Feng, loved to beat him just for the sake of it and would remind Zuko every day that he was a slave, worthless, and that he should be grateful that anyone was willing to put up with him. There were a few others, but his time with them was so short he can’t even remember what they looked like. His current one, Master Zhao, was the cruelest of them all. He would use any excuse to punish him, and sometimes he didn’t even have one.

He arrived at his Master’s place and went inside to greet him. “Hello, Master.” He says as he kneels on the floor and bows with his forehead touching the ground, and his hands stretched out in front of him. “Rise.” Came the sharp voice of his Master once stood up; he notices another person in the room. He grimaces, knowing he’s going to be whipped after the man leaves since he is supposed to stay out of sight when his Master has guests. “Greet, General Iroh.” His Master commands. “Greetings, General Iroh.” He says as he looks at Iroh and does a small bow.

Zuko can’t help but get this feeling that he knows the man, that he’s met him before, but where? Not only does he look familiar, but his name is familiar as well. “Hello, young one.” Iroh says as he bows back to Zuko. The voice also alarms him, Zuko knows that voice from somewhere, but he just can’t remember it. “What is your name?” Asks Iroh and Zuko stutters. He’s a slave, so he doesn’t deserve a name. At least that’s what his masters have told him. “I don’t have one. I am a slave. I don’t deserve a name.” He says shakily. Iroh seems to look horrified, and he turns to look at his Master again, who is furious. Zuko gulps, knowing what’s in store for him once Iroh’s gone.

Little does he know that once Iroh leaves Zuko will never see Zhao again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko:  
> Age 2 & 1/2 - Last time Zuko saw his mother / Zuko disappears / Ozai has him locked in a cellar somewhere.  
> Age 3 - officially declared dead  
> Age 3 & 3/4 Get's his face scar  
> Age 4 - Ozai sells Zuko to Hama  
> Age 6 - Hama sells to Long Feng  
> Age 7 & 1/2 Long Feng sells to Gow  
> Age 7 & 7/12 Gow sells to Xin Fu  
> Age 7 & 9/12 Xin Fu sells to Mung  
> Age 7 & 8/12 Mung sells to Zhao  
> Age 10 & 1/3 Zhao "sells" to Iroh


	2. Another Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko doesn't know what to make of his new Master.

Iroh gives him a kind smile “Why don’t you wait outside? I’d like to talk with Zhao in private.” he says gently while his Master barks the command. “Well, you heard the man, didn’t you? Get outta here! Go start dinner!” Zuko rushes out quickly, not wanting to anger his Master more than he already has.

He heads to the kitchen to start cooking his master’s dinner as he watches the food cook, his stomach growls. Zuko is always hungry, and when he is fed, it’s a small amount just enough to keep him alive but not enough to make him full. When the food’s done cooking, he sets it out on the table and waits for his Master to come and have dinner.

An hour or so later, his Master and Iroh walk into the dining room together. His Master wears a grim face while Iroh has a kind smile like before. “Iroh has, for whatever reason, has decided to buy you from me. Iroh is your new Master now.” Zuko feels his heart stop. He always hated getting a new master. He never knew what to expect from them. In a way, he was kind of relieved. At least he didn’t have to go through another of Zhao’s cruel punishments, but at the same time, would this new master be even more brutal? He looks kind, but Zuko has learned that looks can be deceiving.

He bows down to Iroh, forehead touching the ground and hands stretched out in front of him. “Master, is there anything I can do for you?” He hears Iroh speak in a sad tone, “Please get up, my dear boy, and you can just call me Iroh.” He slowly stands up slightly, confused. No one has ever referred to him as dear before nor has any master of his allowed him to call them anything else but Master. Zuko looks at Iroh and then at Zhao, who now wears a face of disgust. “I think we should go now.” His new master says, and he nods following him.

Zuko follows Iroh outside, and they head to a car which Zuko presume is Iroh’s as he’s never seen that car before. Iroh holds out the door to one of the back seats, Zuko isn’t sure what to do so just stares at Iroh dumbfounded. Zuko’s not going to risk getting in trouble with his new master so soon by assuming that he was supposed to get in, Iroh’s probably holding the door for someone else. “Please get in the car, child.” His Master says, looking directly at him with a smile on his face. Zuko slowly gets in the car, and Iroh shuts the door then gets in the driver seat. 

“Is there anything you want to be called?” Iroh asks him, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts. “What do you mean?” he responds, confused. He knows he shouldn’t be asking questions, that he should know what his Master means, but he doesn’t, and the punishment for asking questions is usually less than not doing what he’s been told to do. Zuko can feel himself tense up knowing that he’s already in trouble with his new Master for asking stupid questions and not doing the obvious. “What would you like to be called? Is there a name you like in particular? You need to choose a name for me to call unless you want to keep being referred to as child.” Iroh explains. Zuko’s a little shocked; none of his other masters had asked him what he would want to be called. They just refer to him as slave or boy. He thinks quickly on what name to give, knowing that the longer he takes, the more upset his Master will be, and the harsher his punishment will be. He then remembers what his mother would call him Zuko. “Zuko… I’d like to be called Zuko. It’s what my mother used to call me.” He says, his voice shaky and unsure.


	3. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Iroh arrive at Iroh's home.

His Master is silent for a while; Zuko can see his Master’s eyes widen in the mirror. “Is something wrong? You can call me a different name if you don’t like it…” he says quietly. “Nothing’s wrong with the name you chose, Zuko is a beautiful name. Sorry, it’s just I used to have a nephew with that name, but he one day disappeared. He was declared dead years ago, but they never found the body.” His Master explains. “Oh… Um, sorry for you loss?” Zuko says, trying to offer his new Master his condolences. “It’s ok it was a long time ago.” His Master tells him.

They arrive at a beautiful looking mansion, Zuko stares in awe as none of his masters have been particularly rich. “I come from a wealthy family, and with me being the oldest, I inherited the family home,” Iroh explains when he sees Zuko’s gobsmacked face. “Come, Zuko,” he commands and motions for Zuko to follow him. 

Iroh opens the door to a room, and they step in. Zuko quickly takes a glance, the rooms nicely furnished, and it looks like a bathroom’s connected to it. Zuko guesses it must be his new Master’s room, and he must be here to be punished, or his Master wants to be pleasured. His Master breaks the silence. “This will be your room while you stay with me. It has everything you might need. Don’t be afraid to look around the room. The room is yours to do what you please. You also have a bathroom through that door over there.” His Master points to the door on the left side of the bed. “I’ll be back,” says his Master as he leaves the room.

Zuko glances around the room more unsure what to do. Master said that the room was his, but surely it’s a trick, to get his hopes up and crush it or to punish him if he falls for it. Zuko’s seen all these tricks before mainly with Zhao, but sometimes Hama would like to pull these tricks on him as well.

“Dinner’s ready, follow me, and I’ll show you to the dining room.” His Master tells him from the doorway. Zuko follows him, and when they arrive, his Master tells him to sit down in one of the chairs. Once Zuko sits down, his Master disappears into the kitchen for a second before reemerging with two plates of food. He places one of them in front of Zuko and the other one on the spot next to him. He then places two cups of water next to the plates. After the table is set, his Master sits down and begins to eat. Zuko looks at his food, wondering if this was his punishment, to watch his Master eat and have food right in front of him but not be allowed to eat himself. His Master stops eating and looks at him and tells him to eat. His Master continues to stare at him until he starts eating before continuing to eat.

After dinner, he follows his Master back to the room and into the bathroom. His Master draws a bath and tells him to get in so he can be washed up. Zuko complies, expecting the bathwater to either be freezing cold or boiling hot but much to his surprise; the water’s nice and warm. His Master washes his back and his hair for him before leaving to give him his privacy. After he finishes cleaning himself, he waits for his Master to tell him that it’s time to get out. His Master comes back a while later and tells Zuko that he can get out of the tub. 

Once Zuko is all dried, and in some nightwear, his Master tells him that it’s time to sleep and to get into the bed. “Have a good night, Zuko. Don’t be afraid to call me if you need anything.” He says while he tucks Zuko in. Zuko watches as his Master leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh decides to tell Zuko a story when Zuko is having a hard time sleeping.

His Master told him to sleep. He should be sleeping, but he just isn’t tired, so instead, he just lies still with eyes wide awake. He doesn’t exactly know what to do, perhaps this is a test, and his Master is waiting for him to fail so he can add more punishment or maybe making Zuko confused and not knowing what to do or what to expect is the punishment. Zuko wishes that his Master would stop the facade already and just show him his true colors.

Zuko listens as his door opens and immediately pretends to be asleep. He can hear his Master approach him. He wonders if his Master is going to assault him when he thinks Zuko is asleep as Zhao used to. Zuko hated it when Zhao forced himself on him, and Zuko would have to pretend to be asleep because he knew if he showed he was awake, it would be so much worse for him. Maybe that’s why his Master acted so nice to him. It certainly made sense.

He can feel his body automatically tense. “Zuko, I know you’re awake.” Zuko slowly opens his eyes and sits up. “I came to check on you to see if you were asleep and if you weren’t, to help you get so sleep.” His Master explains with that gentle smile that seems so real but feels so fake. “I figured you would be having problems sleeping, so I brought you some tea with some herbs that will help relax you.” His Master hands him the cup of tea and looks at Zuko expectantly. Zuko slowly drinks the tea, it tastes good, and it feels nice. After the tea is all drank, his Master takes the cup and puts it on the side, then gently pushes Zuko down, so he’s lying down again.

“I’ll tell you a story, I used to tell my son stories all the time and my nephew as well when he was sleeping over, they always helped my son and nephew get to sleep.” Zuko nods along. “This is a story I told both my nephew and son when they were young. It’s about the time when I met the dragons.” “Ren and Shaw,” Zuko immediately closed his mouth. He doesn’t know what compelled him to speak or how he knew the names of the dragons his Master was speaking of. His Master also looked confused for a second before continuing, “Yes, Ren and Shaw…”

“You didn’t kill them like everyone else believes you did, instead they taught you the true way of firebending, and you told everyone you killed them to stop them from hunting the dragons.” Zuko inwardly grimaces, wishing he would shut his mouth already. His Master looks even more shocked than before, “Yeah, that’s right, but how did you know that’s how the story goes?” His Master asks him. Zuko shrugs his shoulders and answers truthfully. “I don’t know, I just do.”

“Then if you already know that story then perhaps I should tell you another one, would you like that?” Zuko nods excitedly. Zuko doesn’t understand why he’s all of a sudden feeling relaxed. He knows he shouldn’t speak unless given permission nevermind interrupting his Master, but for now, he isn’t scared, he knows he should be, but he just isn’t. His Master goes on to tell him the tale of the two lovers, but Zuko isn’t paying attention to the story. Zuko can feel his eyelids get heavy and finds it hard even to stay awake. Nevermind, listening to what his Master is saying. He eventually succumbs and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave comments on what you think or what ideas you have for the story.  
> Also Iroh didn't actually buy Zuko, he's not going to give a single cent to Zhao after he learns what he did nor will he participate in such illegal activity. Zhao just tells Zuko that so he doesn't ask questions.


	5. Zuko?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh ponders about some stuff after comparing Zuko to an old photo he has.

Once Zuko is finally asleep, Iroh gets up and leaves the room. He digs around in a box and pulls out an old photo of his nephew. Ever since his son died a few months back, Iroh has found it too painful to keep looking at these pictures and stored them away. But now that there is a chance his nephew could be alive and here with him, it makes looking at these pictures a bit more bearable.

Iroh has already figured that the boy sleeping in the bed is his long lost nephew, he’s had a suspicion ever since he first saw the young boy. The boy felt familiar to him and though the thought of him being his nephew didn’t occur until after the boy said he wanted to be called Zuko, the feeling of a connection was already there. More bells began to alarm once Zuko said the names of the dragons in Iroh’s story and Iroh is almost positive now that Zuko is his nephew. Wanting to be called Zuko could be a coincidence, knowing the names of the last two dragons could also be a coincidence but knowing that Iroh spared the last two dragons and learned fire from them? Something Iroh has only told two people about. That couldn’t just be a coincidence. Though Iroh already knows the answer he seeks it still doesn’t hurt to make sure.

Clutching the picture to his chest, Iroh walks back into Zuko’s room and turns on the bedside lamp being careful not to wake the young boy. He holds out the picture and compares the toddler in the photo to the sleeping boy in the bed. Even though the boy is older and has a scar, Iroh can already tell that they are one and the same.

Iroh is already starting to feel so much lighter, the mysterious disappearance of his nephew has been plaguing the back of his mind for years. Iroh had some hope that his nephew was out there somewhere. But his appearance also brings up more questions like where has he been? What happened to him? Why is he a slave? Why does he have a scar? But Iroh shoves those questions into the back of his mind because he knows that one day when the time is right he’ll learn what happened. Right now Iroh is just happy to have his nephew back into his life.

Iroh strokes Zuko’s hair and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Iroh brews some more tea to help him get some sleep as he has a busy day tomorrow. While he slowly drinks his cup of tea, Iroh thinks about when he should tell Zuko. He obviously can’t tell him now, Zuko has some deep-rooted issues and those will need to be solved before telling him life-changing information. Iroh also had other things to think about, like how to get custody of Zuko. Even though Iroh knows that Ursa should learn about Zuko being alive he also knows that if she were to learn she’d want him back and moving houses is the last thing Zuko needs right now, not to mention he doesn’t trust Ozai. Iroh knows Zuko wouldn’t be safe with Ozai, he’s not exactly sure why he thinks it. Maybe it’s because of how cruel Ozai was to Zuko, or how Ursa would leave Zuko in Iroh’s care just to get Zuko away from Ozai, or maybe it’s because Ozai was the last person to have seen Zuko alive when he went missing. 

Iroh’s not exactly sure how to move forward, there is just so much to do. He needs to get custody of Zuko before anyone else tries to claim him. He needs to gain Zuko’s trust, help him through his problems, learn what happened to him. He also needs to make sure the people that did this to his nephew face justice.


	6. Plans for the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Zuko get ready for the day ahead.

Zuko wakes up to someone opening the curtains in the room and letting the light shine into the room “Huh?” Zuko mumbles as he rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn. “Good morning sleepy head, it’s time to get up now. Get dressed as well, I’ve got you a new outfit, it’s on the dresser. After you’ve gotten dressed come downstairs, I’ve already made breakfast for us.” His Master says cheerfully before leaving the room. Zuko gets out of the bed and walks over to the dresser to check out the clothes his Master mentioned. After getting dressed he heads downstairs where he sees his Master sitting at the table waiting for him. 

While they eat his Master starts talking “ I ordered that outfit yesterday so you would have something decent to wear but since I didn’t know your style or size I just ordered one outfit so we’re going to need to shop for more clothes today.” “Why would you waste money on me? I’m just a slave…” he mutters under his breath.

“You’re not a slave… At least not anymore and I promise you I will do anything in my power to keep you from that situation again.” Iroh says determinedly. Zuko looks at Iroh and for the first time has a spark of hope in his eyes that he hasn’t had in years. Iroh smiles at Zuko and gently ruffles his hair before taking their dishes to the sink and washing them.

Zuko can’t help but hope that his Master is telling the truth and this is not some extravagant lie to get his hopes up and then crush them like his previous Masters would do. He should know by now that if something sounds too good to be true it’s because it is. He remembered when Master Long Feng would say not to worry and that he wouldn’t be punished and then he would laugh when Zuko believed him. Zhao would do the same thing to him as well but Zuko knew better than to believe him. But then why is he hoping that this time will be any different? He already knows the outcome so why does he bother to hope? Zuko chalks it up to his own desire of wanting it to be true.

“Today I’m also going to begin the process of getting legal custody over you, you don’t have a birth record so that might make it tricky but I have influence and money so I may be able to pull a few things to make it easier.” He hears his Master tell him. “Custody why bother with getting custody?” Zuko asks before he’s able to stop himself. Zuko doesn’t know why but something about his new Master makes him feel safe, even when he knows its a trap and he’s walking right into it he still can’t stop himself from feeling comfortable when around his Master. “Because I don’t want you being taken away from me, I care about you a lot, Zuko. I don’t want to see you suffer anymore then you already have.” His Master tells him gently while placing his hand on Zuko’s shoulder in a comforting manner. Zuko looks into his Master’s face to see any sign of ingenuity or malice but can’t find any so he starts slowly believing what his Master is saying. “Ok, Iroh…” Zuko says testing out the name and seeing how his Master reacts. He knows that his Master just wants to be called Iroh but he hasn’t been brave enough to call his Master that until now. Mas-Iroh gives him a warm smile.

While driving to the car, Mas-Iroh tells him more about what he plans to do today. “So after some clothes shopping, I want to go to the toy store and get you some toys, you’re still a child and you deserve to be able to play and have fun. I also don’t want you sitting around in your room being bored all day. We’ll have lunch after, don’t be afraid to order what you want, then we’ll continue shopping. I plan to have us visit the furniture store and the art store so you can pick some decorations to make your room feel like your own.” Zuko nods along and asks “So I can pick some things that I like?” Iroh smiles and replies “Yes, as long as it’s age-appropriate of course!” he chuckles to himself. Zuko can’t help but feel excited about their trip to the mall and so smiles back at Iroh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel like the quality of my chapters are going down, what do you think? Any way I can improve them? It's starting to feel repetitive but I don't know how else to convey Zuko's feelings.


	7. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Zuko start their shopping trip at the mall.

They arrive at the shopping district, Zuko looks excitedly at all the different shops. He’s never been out to places, sometimes Zhao would have him walk the few blocks to the market but that was about it. Zuko had never seen anything like this in his life or at least he doesn’t remember it. “Zuko, I don’t want you wandering away from me. Stay close to me please.” Zuko freezes on the spot when he hears Iroh’s stern voice. He’s not yelling but the sternness in the voice sends shivers down Zuko’s spine. Zuko knew he should have been more careful, how could he have let his guard down so easily? Is his Master finally showing him his true colors?

Iroh, sensing Zuko’s discomfort, walks up to him and gently places his hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Zuko. I just want to make sure that you are safe and don’t get lost.” Iroh says with another sad smile gracing his face. Zuko nods but it seems like his mood is already ruined and he’s a lot less bubbly than he was moments ago. Iroh mentally curses himself for using such a tone with Zuko, he should have known that could trigger Zuko.

“Come now, Zuko.” He says and Zuko follows a few steps behind. Iroh takes him to one of the popular clothes shops for kids and picks out a few shirts he thinks Zuko might like. “Hey, Zuko?” He says to get the kid's attention “What do you think about these shirts?” he says while showing the shirts off. “They look nice.” Zuko says in a monotone voice “Do you like them?” Iroh tries again. “Yes” replies Zuko in the same monotone voice. Iroh looks at him sadly and puts them in his shopping basket hoping to himself that Zuko really did like them.

The same thing happened when Iroh tried to get Zuko’s opinion on other clothes, eventually Iroh just gave up on asking and just picked out what he thinks best suits Zuko. They head to the changing rooms and Zuko tries on all the clothing without much of a complaint or comment. After a while of sorting out what fits and what doesn't, Iroh mainly had to pull and prod on the clothing Zuko wore to figure it out since Zuko would just say yes to all of his questions about the clothes fitting correctly, they were finally done clothes shopping.

After dropping the clothes off at the car since Iroh didn’t want to keep holding the bags of clothes when they had even more stuff to get. Iroh leads Zuko to their next task; the toy store. “Zuko?” Iroh asks and Zuko turns his full attention to him. “I want you to pick up a few toys, at least… ten of them. Take your time and choose the ones you like. I’ll just be following you from a distance.” Iroh tells Zuko hoping that it pushes Zuko to actually choose what he wants. Iroh follows Zuko up and down the isles, encouraging him every time Zuko stops and looks nervous. After what seemed like forever Zuko did pick out 10 toys.

Zuko looks at the toys he chose, hoping it doesn’t upset Iroh that he didn’t choose the cheapest options the store had but Iroh did say he wanted Zuko to choose toys he actually wanted. Iroh also seemed saddened when Zuko just said yes to all of Iroh’s recommendations for clothing and said yes to the clothes fitting when they actually didn’t. “I think those toys were an excellent choice,'' he hears his Master say and Zuko feels slightly excited again to go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might meet a certain someone at the mall soon who Zuko may or may not remember. 😈 Any guesses to who that person is? Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! 😁 Comments encourage me to keep going!


	8. Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Zuko see someone...

Iroh is happy that Zuko seems to be relaxing a bit, he directs them to a food court. “What would you like to eat, Zuko? You can pick any place you want.” He says as he gently pushes Zuko forward. Zuko looked around for a bit, eyeing each fast food place and seeing what they sell. He looks back at Iroh and Iroh nods giving Zuko more encouragement, eventually, with enough reassurances, Zuko decided he wanted to eat at one of the burger joints.

Once they had lunch, Iroh took Zuko to more shops. Iroh started to feel like something bad was going to happen, he looked at Zuko who had a look of fear in his eyes. He looked in the direction Zuko was looking to find none other than his brother. Iroh gently pushes Zuko behind him as Ozai walks up. “Hello, brother.” He greets as he eyes Ozai suspiciously. He can feel Zuko tremble from behind him. “Hello, Iroh. Who is this you have with you?” Ozai asks as he tries to get a better look at the person hiding behind Iroh. Iroh pushes his lips together as he can feel Zuko clutching on to him. “None of your business Ozai, now if you'll excuse me. I have to get going.” Iroh says as he starts to walk past Ozai.

Ozai, seeing the opportunity, manages to yank Zuko away from Iroh. “What an interesting scar you have there, kid.” He says in a sinister tone as he uses his free hand to caress the scarred side of Zuko’s face. The boy looks absolutely terrified and Ozai seems to be reveling in the boy's terror. Iroh having enough forcibly removes Ozai’s hands and plucks Zuko up cradling Zuko to his chest. “As much as we’d love to stay we really must be going.” He says more firmly before marching away quickly before Ozai can do anything more.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That man… Zuko knows him from somewhere but he can’t remember where. That man terrifies Zuko but he can’t remember why. His voice alone sends shivers down his spine. Zuko can feel his heart pounding in his chest and knows if he doesn’t calm down soon, he’ll hyperventilate. The man is now caressing his face specifically where the scar is, his scar is starting to hurt now or at least it feels like it’s burning. This man… This man did something, Zuko knows that much but why can’t Zuko remember? He was able to remember his mother, wasn’t he? Perhaps this is all just in Zuko’s head and he's overreacting, Zuko hopes Iroh isn’t mad at how Zuko is acting around his brother but Zuko just can’t help it. Relief floods throughout his body as Iroh picks him up and cradles him closely and walks away.

“Zuko are you ok? The scary man’s gone now, at least for now.” Iroh says worriedly. Iroh’s no fool, Zuko must have remembered Ozai from somewhere, and the fear… the fear in Zuko’s eyes was nothing like what Iroh had seen before. Zuko’s reaction to Ozai just confirmed his theory that Ozai must have done something bad to Zuko. Iroh can only hope that Ozai hasn’t recognized Zuko. Iroh sighs realizing that they will have to continue to shop another time as Zuko is in no way fit to be shopping at the moment.

When they get back to the house, Iroh has Zuko drink some more of the tea with relaxing properties to it. With Zuko relaxed, Iroh starts asking him questions. “Do you remember that guy from somewhere?” He starts off, Zuko gives him a shrug “I don’t know… I just feel like I know him… He scares me…” Iroh frowns at that. It seems Zuko truly doesn’t remember Ozai at least not fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the tea with relaxing properties may or may not have certain drugs that put the person at ease. Whatever drugs are in the tea is perfectly acceptable to give to a child or else Iroh wouldn't be giving it to Zuko. the drugs simply relax the mind and make them feel at ease I guess.
> 
> Ozai defiantly gave Zuko the scar... 
> 
> The reason why Zuko can't remember Ozai yet can remember his time with his mom is because what Ozai did was so traumatic, Zuko's mind pretty much blocked it.  
> Which is why he can only really remember his time with Hama and not much beforehand.
> 
> Hama did heal Zuko's scar to the best of her abilities and she did try to care for Zuko but she was mentally unhinged so... Yeah... We'll see Hama again and she will be giving Ozai the middle finger. Hama felt pity for Zuko but her hatred for the fire nation prevented her from truly caring about Zuko. Hama was just all over the place, some part of her really did want to help this poor child but another part of her wanted the child to pay.
> 
> The reason why Zuko remembers Iroh, Ursa, the stories, and his name is those memories kept him sane. He relied on remembering those memories when he was 2-3 so even though he doesn't remember full details it's still there. Two-year-old children can retain memories from a year prior so Zuko's not necessarily remembering the memories themselves but remembering remembering the memories if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Also remembering remembering memories is possible, I know this because I also have experience with it.


	9. A Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh realizes that he needs to get down to business before Ozai manages to do something.

Iroh sends Zuko up to his room and suggests he plays with the new toys he picked out. He really doesn’t want to leave Zuko alone when he’s so scared but he has more urgent matters to attend to. Iroh needs to get custody of Zuko fast before Ozai can realize that Zuko is his son and try to make a claim. He makes a few calls to lawyers, government officials, and friends in high places while quickly finishing the necessary papers.

Originally Iroh was going to take it slow so he can assure no mistakes are made but now time is nothing something Iroh can afford to waste. He looked in the direction of Zuko’s room, he was really hoping to get through Zuko’s issues before having to put him through all this. He’s going to need to get in contact with other people that may know what happened to Zuko…

“Hey Zuko,” Iroh says and peaks into Zuko’s room. Zuko looks terrified, Iroh can see it in his eyes and his heart aches for the poor boy. He kneels so he’s at the boy's height and asks “Do you remember your previous Masters? Specifically your first one?” He asks, hoping that it doesn’t put Zuko in an even worse state. “Her name was Hama… Hama South” He says his voice barely above a whisper. Iroh nods “thank you, Zuko.”

Once back from Zuko’s room, Iroh calls friends, looks in phone books, and online for any information on Hama South. Luckily for Iroh, he is able to find Hama’s number in one of his phone books. Iroh takes a deep breath before dialing the number and waiting for Hama to pick up.

“Hello?” Says a person on the other side of the line “Hello, I am Iroh. Is this Hama South?” “It is.” “Do you know anything about a young fire nation boy with a scar?” The other side is silent for a minute before responding “Yes. It was a while ago… Poor boy… He had a fresh scar given to him by that sorry excuse of a father.” She spits the last part out and continues “I wish I could have done more but I wasn’t in the right mind frame… I’m still not. Why do you ask?” “I’m going to try and get custody of the boy and I need witnesses to prove that Ozai is an unfit father.” “I will help as much as I can. It’s the least I can do for him and I would love to put that monster behind bars.” The phone call ends and Iroh breathes a sigh of relief.

Iroh figures that’s all he can do, for now, he’ll have to deliver the papers tomorrow since Zuko isn’t in any shape to go out and there is no way Iroh will leave Zuko home alone. He gets a text message from Hama who asks for his email, he complies and Hama tells him to check his email later.

Iroh decides to spend the rest of the day playing with Zuko and trying to make Zuko feel as safe as possible. It seems to have worked and Zuko isn’t terrified like he was earlier. After putting Zuko to be, he checks his email and finds that Hama sent him something. Iroh opens the first video.

_In the video Ozai and Zuko can be seen, Ozai looks like his usual and Zuko has a fresh wound. “Fine, you can take him! But you better not try to give him back! I just want him off my hands.” Ozai says impatiently “I wanted more but you’re the only one that’s interested… And I don’t want to risk getting caught.” Ozai mumbles._ The video ends and Iroh doesn’t even know what to think. 

Iroh opens the second video that features Zuko _“I...I don’t know why he would do this to me… It hurts… It hurts so much… Why’d he hurt me? I… I didn’t do anything to him… I miss my mommy! I miss my uncle! I even miss my mean sissy! I trusted him! Why!? Why doesn’t he want me? Why’d he hurt me? Why’d he take me away from mommy and uncle? Why’d he force me to stay in that dark dingy room? Why when he touched me did it feel so wrong?” Zuko can be heard crying out._ It breaks Iroh’s heart to hear his questions and it makes Iroh hate Ozai on a whole new different level.

Iroh reads the message Hama sent him along with the videos ‘I forgot these videos existed but when you talked about a boy with a scar it made me remember these. I don’t even know what I was thinking with these but they should help you in your case.’ Iroh smiles a sad smile. He's happy that he has all the evidence he needs but is greatly saddened by what his nephew had to go through and that was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:
> 
> Hama is not a good person in this story, she did not take care of Zuko well and that will be dived into another time. I'm thinking this Hama has borderline personality disorder which is why sometimes she would act nice to Zuko and other times she would act cruel and ruthless. Hama has a mixed feeling when it comes to Zuko but she does absolutely hate Ozai that's for sure and she'd gladly help anyone take Ozai down even if they are also fire nation because well she hates Ozai the most. Hama may be crazy but she at least has some standards.


	10. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh takes Zuko out on some errands he needs to complete

It’s a new day, Zuko wakes up to Iroh opening up his curtains and telling him breakfast will be ready soon. Zuko is starting to feel like he can trust Iroh but quickly reminds himself that this could all be a trick. Iroh could be like Hama, his first master… Some days she would act so sweet and lull him into a false sense of security other days she would act just as cruel as Zhao. She would then apologize and the cycle would keep continuing. Zuko has learned that he can’t trust anyone unless he wants to get hurt even more. Hama was most certainly the nicest Master before Iroh but she still liked to hurt him at times. Zuko reminds himself to always be wary as Iroh could be exactly like Hama and honestly, Zuko doesn’t know if he can handle getting his hopes crushed again.

“Today you’ll be going out with me while I do a few errands,” Iroh tells him at breakfast, Zuko nods but is a little apprehensive wondering if, in the end, Iroh’s going to task him with the errands like Hama always did. Maybe this is the start of Iroh treating him like all his previous masters treated him. He sighs knowing that it was coming, that it was all an act but he stupidly decided to start believing it. He looks up to see Iroh regarding him with a worried look “Are you ok, Zuko?” he asks, and Zuko nods resigning himself to his fate.

The ride is silent and Zuko follows closely behind Iroh. Zuko looks around the building while Iroh is chatting with a nice lady about stuff Zuko doesn’t understand. Once they are done talking, Iroh motions him to follow. Iroh leads Zuko over to the area with toys and tells him to keep busy as he needs to talk to the lady some more. Zuko looks over to where Iroh is, Iroh is sitting down at a table with a lady in the other room. Zuko can still see them as the walls are made of glass but can’t hear what they are talking about.

They leave and Iroh takes them to a lab of some sort after Iroh talks with one of the workers they get led to a room. Iroh holds his hand and Zuko looks at him curiously. “They’re going to need a little sample of your blood, ok? Don’t worry it won’t hurt and I’ll be getting mine done as well so you’re not alone.” He says and something about his voice puts Zuko at ease. They come in with needles and Iroh holds his hand throughout the same process. Zuko watches as his blood fills the containers “It may look like a lot but it’s actually a small amount.” Iroh says when Zuko looks at all the containers.

After being taken from place to place and just watching Iroh talk or deliver files, Iroh takes them to a small restaurant for lunch. “I’m sorry about having to drag you from place to place today but I need these errands done as soon as possible.” Iroh tells him while they eat. “I’m also not quite comfortable leaving you at the house in case something bad happens and I’m not there to assist you.” Zuko looks at Iroh wide-eyed, he’s not used to people trying to protect him and he doesn’t know what to say so he just lets Iroh continue to talk. “After lunch, I’ve decided we’re going to the clinic for a check-up. You don’t have any previous medical files which are concerning and I want to make sure you are healthy.”

________________________________________

Iroh waits outside while the doctors perform a variety of tests, he wanted to be in the room to give Zuko comfort but the doctors said it would be best for him to wait outside. After around an hour of waiting one of the doctors walk up to him with a grim face. Iroh’s heart drops as he hears the results “It seems Zuko is severely underweight at the moment and malnourished which has also stunted his height. There are multiple broken bones that were never healed properly and may cause issues. Zuko has suffered multiple illnesses and never got the correct treatment, it’s honestly a miracle he’s still alive. There are some signs that Zuko has been sexually mistreated but we can’t confirm it. His body is covered with scars, bruises, and…” Iroh can’t handle hearing anymore, he breaks down into tears thinking about how much his nephew has suffered. The doctor stares at him with a sympathetic face and gives him the full report to read later. Iroh thanks the doctor and decides that he and Zuko have had enough for the day and goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh has already explained to the people what's happening and though he doesn't go into full details the people know that Zuko has had a rough childhood and Iroh is just trying to help the boy. Oh, and keep in mind this is only the third day Iroh has had Zuko.


	11. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Zuko stay at home to bond

It’s another new day for Iroh and Zuko and they start off with their usual morning routine. “So today I was thinking we’ll stay at home and get to know each other. We’ve been quite busy the past few days that we barely had enough time to bond.” Iroh tells him at breakfast. Zuko smiles politely at him and agrees to it even though inside he’s terrified of the idea. 

‘Bonding time’ as his previous masters would call it consisted of games Zuko hated. One of the popular games consisted of having Zuko run into a forest and try to hide from his master, there were always traps set up that Zuko had to watch out for. If his Master found him quickly he would be punished for not trying but if his master took a while then he would be punished for trying to run away. Another one would involve his Master putting a shock collar on him and having him do grueling tasks while being shocked at random times. If bonding time didn’t have any games involved it meant his masters would want to be pleasured by him or a beating for absolutely no reason.

Zuko really does not want to have bonding time with Iroh but he doesn’t have a choice. He’s a slave and so his Master can do whatever he pleases with him. Zuko knew Iroh was going to turn against him, it was only a matter of time. There was a small part of him that believed that wasn’t what Iroh had meant by bonding time but the reasonable side squashed the thought.

Zuko is snapped out of his thoughts by his master’s voice “Zuko, are you ok?” he asks Zuko with a worried face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Zuko quickly says as he nods, trying to seem oblivious to what’s happening. His master looks at him suspiciously for a second before deciding to drop the matter. His master continues to chat about his plans for the day “We’ve been quite busy for the past few days so I figured we should spend the day at home. I have a few games in mind for us to play as well.” Zuko can’t help but stiffen a little upon hearing the word games.

Zuko knew it was coming but it still felt hurt to have it confirmed. So far his Master has treated him nicely, so Zuko started to begin to think that maybe he could trust him but of course, it was just a trick. Zuko knew it was coming and he tried to prepare himself for when his master showed his true colors but just like every other time, Zuko fell for it. His heart aches and he wants to cry but he knows better than to show that it’s affected him, it only encourages his masters to play this trick again.

They finish breakfast and after Iroh cleans up they start heading upstairs. Iroh says to Zuko as they walk, “Zuko, why don’t you wait for me in your room? I’ll be right with you. I just need to grab a few things.” Zuko wordlessly complies with Iroh’s request. Iroh can’t help but be slightly worried at Zuko’s emotionless tone and neutral face but decides it’s best not to bring it up.

Zuko watches as his master comes into his room with a box, his master places it on the floor and digs around. Zuko waits nervously wondering what game his master has in mind for him to play, is it going to be similar to the others? Or even more horrific? He curiously looks at the boxes and things his master has pulled out. There are many small boxes labeled different things like Chess, Checkers, Connect Four, Uno, The Game of Life, Monopoly, Sorry, and Pictionary. Zuko smiles a little, he’s always wanted to play these games, they always seemed like so much fun. Sometimes on the rare times he was out he would see other kids play these games and they looked like they were having a blast.

Zuko’s pleasantly surprised that playing board games is what Iroh meant by bonding and games. Perhaps he was wrong about Iroh playing tricks on him, perhaps Iroh really is trying to care for him. His previous masters would never put this much effort into tricking him so maybe this isn’t a trick to get him to lower his guard.

“Which one would you like to play?” Iroh asks him and Zuko takes a moment to think before settling on The Game of Life. Iroh smiles as he tells Zuko the rules of the game and they start playing. Throughout the day they play a variety of games, only taking breaks for lunch and dinner. Iroh was smiling at Zuko acting like the child he is.

“Looks like it’s getting late, I think it’s time for you to get ready for bed and go to sleep.” Iroh says as he looks at the clock. “Awww, can’t we play just one more game? Please?” Zuko pleads and looks up at Iroh. “We can play more tomorrow, Zuko. You need your sleep, you are still a growing boy.” Iroh says as he gently nudges Zuko towards the bathroom. Zuko sighs in disappointment but does what he’s told.

Iroh pulls up the blankets and gives Zuko a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Have a good night Zuko, I love you.” The last part surprises Zuko, no one’s ever told him that they love him. “Night, Iroh.” He mumbles as he watches Iroh turn off his light and leave. As he waits for sleep to take him he thinks about what Iroh said and what he did. He’s always wanted someone to give him a gentle kiss and love him ever since he saw it in the movie that one of his masters was watching. It made him feel all fuzzy inside and warm and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot more back and forth with Zuko's thoughts on Iroh.


	12. Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh has had Zuko in his care for one and a half weeks and is now ready to move on to the next step.

Iroh has had Zuko in his care for one and a half weeks now and is very pleased at how far they got already. Zuko seems to be more comfortable with Iroh and though he’s still wary of Iroh, Iroh can tell Zuko’s started to trust in him more. Today is an important day, today Iroh will get temporary custody over Zuko. Just yesterday he got the results of the DNA test confirming that Iroh is a close relative of Zuko which will hopefully help him in his quest.

Their first stop for the day is the family courthouse, usually, it takes a while to get an appointment but money and influence can do wonders in speeding up the process. Iroh walks up to the counter to check-in “Hello, do you have an appointment?” asks the clerk. “Yes, I am Iroh Royalfire here for my ten o'clock appointment.” The clerk nods as she checks her computer “Have a seat.” the clerk says as she gestures to the chair.

“Today’s a very important day Zuko. If everything goes right by the end of the day I will be your guardian.” Iroh tells Zuko as they sit down. “I thought you were already my guardian?” Zuko asks, slightly confused. “I did technically become your guardian when I took you in but this will make it official. It means after today no one will be able to take you away from me.” Iroh explains as he gently pats Zuko’s head.

Zuko kind of likes the idea of not having to worry about living with new people anymore but is also worried that Iroh would change his personality once Zuko is stuck with him. Iroh has never proven to be like his former masters though, he’s kind and loving and reminds him of one of the dads he would see when he got to catch glimpses of movies. Zuko’s always wanted a dad, he can’t remember much of his own though. He has also been longing to reunite with his mother perhaps he can ask Iroh that sometimes.

A nice looking lady shows up and tells Iroh to follow her. Iroh gives him a warm smile and motions him to follow as well. Iroh and the Lady talk about things that Zuko doesn’t really understand but still tries to listen to. As they arrive at the destination the nice lady turns to him and asks “How’s living with Iroh?” He ponders for a second “It’s good, he tucks me in at night, says he loves me, plays games with me, and a whole lot of other stuff! I’m not used to being treated so nicely.” Zuko responds truthfully. The lady gives him a sad smile which confuses Zuko a little before continuing to talk to Iroh.

Throughout the next few hours, Zuko watches Iroh and the lady talk to each other and exchange papers. Sometimes the lady turns to him and asks about his past and what he remembers from when he was still with mom. Zuko mainly stays occupied by drawing and coloring with the markers and papers the lady gave him. 

“Do you want to stay with Iroh? Please be truthful.” The lady asks him and Zuko tells her “Sort of, he’s very nice and all but I’m afraid he’ll change and hurt me after it’s official.” Zuko admits not looking Iroh in the eye. “I think Iroh loves you very very much and the last thing he wants to do is see you hurt. And even if he does change and start hurting you, you can call the police and they will save you.” The lady reassures which makes Zuko feel relieved.

He looks to Iroh who doesn’t seem mad at him for doubting his intentions, just a little sad. “Zuko I understand why you don’t trust me, you have been beyond imaginable.” Iroh says as he pats his head. “I hope one day that you can fully trust me but I know that’s a long way and I don’t want you to feel rushed to do things you’re not ready for.” He continues.

They leave the courthouse as guardian and ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I have not abandoned this story it's just taken a while to figure out how to write it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your opinions down belong, do you like where this story is starting off?


End file.
